doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Avengers: Era de Ultrón
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015 |duracion = 141 minutos |predecesor = The Avengers: Los Vengadores |sucesor = Avengers: Infinity War }} Avengers: Era de Ultrón (Avengers: Age of Ultron) es una película de 2015 dirigida y escrita por Joss Whedon y protagonizada por Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson, James Spader, Samuel L. Jackson, Elizabeth Olsen y Aaron Taylor-Johnson. Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Promocionales Detrás de cámara Entrevistas Para promocionar la película, en mayo 2015 Disney XD y Disney Channel Latinoamérica transmitieron segmentos con doblaje de una entrevista hecha por Kevin McCarthy de Fox 5 DC con el reparto principal de la película, dicha entrevista tuvo lugar a inicios de abril 2015. No fueron doblados los segmentos con James Spader, Paul Bettany, Jeremy Renner y Cobie Smulders, y se omite la aparición de Kevin McCarthy. Reparto (tráiler) Aplicación Waze A partir del 25 de marzo[https://twitter.com/waze_es/status/580416099759616000 Waze ES en Twitter], la aplicación GPS en dispositivos móviles Waze tiene la opción de personalizar las voces guía con las voces de los actores del doblaje oficial, teniendo disponibles en su primera entrega a Iron Man, Capitán América, Hulk, Thor, Ultrón y J.A.R.V.I.S. El paquete de voces estará disponible hasta finales de abril. Muestras multimedia Avengers Era de Ultron en Waze Muestras multimedia Tráiler Avengers Era de Ultrón - Tráiler Oficial (Doblado al español)|Tráiler final TV Spots Spot Avengers Era de Ultrón Español Latinoamericano Avengers- Era de Ultrón (2015) TV Spot Latino "Regrupados" Comercial de TV Spot -3 Doblado Latino de los Vengadores-Era de Ultrón Proceso de grabación Entrevista a Milton Wolch (2 2) DubZoneLA-0|Milton Wolch habla del proceso del doblaje del personaje de Visión (09.48). Datos de interés Datos técnicos * El doblaje de la película fue dirigida por José Antonio Macías tal como la primera película. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión grabó sus diálogos como el Capitán América bajo la dirección de Ricardo Tejedo, debido a las políticas actuales de Disney de que el director de doblaje no puede dirigirse como uno de los personajes estelares en las películas para cine. ** Es la primera película del UCM que cuenta con dos directores de doblaje, tendencia que se seguiría tanto en Capitán América: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War como en Avengers: Endgame siendo dirigidas tanto por Macías como por Tejedo. ** Este fue el regreso de Ricardo Tejedo en la dirección de una película de la franquicia después de dirigir Capitán América: El primer vengador. Desde ese momento, Disney lo elegiría para dirigir las próximas películas, además de las series de televisión dobladas en México. Sobre el proceso de doblaje * Milton Wolch (voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. y Visión) mencionó en una entrevista realizada por DubZone LA, sobre el proceso de doblar al personaje de Visión, en el cual fue necesario mantener un ritmo bajo y calmado debido a la naturaleza del personaje, a diferencia de su antecesor J.A.R.V.I.S.. Fue el único personaje en el cual se requirió más tomas de lo habitual, a comparación del elenco principal. Sobre el reparto *Todas las voces de los personajes que aparecieron en las entregas anteriores fueron respetadas, a excepción de Gerardo Vásquez como Nick Fury tras un desacuerdo con el estudio DNA, siendo reemplazado por Blas García en esta película como en el doblaje de Disney / Marvel en la serie Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, y Armando Réndiz como Dr. List siendo reemplazado en esta entrega por Héctor Lee. **Sobre el punto anterior, Gerardo Vásquez sí estaba planeado para volver en la película, porque el doblaje estaba a cargo de Taller Acústico S.C. y ahí había grabado los tráilers. Sin embargo, al momento de realizarse el doblaje de la película, los dueños de DNA contactaron a los de Taller Acústico para pedirles que Blas García sea la nueva voz de Fury porque querían que mantuvieran el cambio ya realizado por ellos debido a que el actor peleó ya 2 años de trabajo que el estudio le debía, y Taller Acústico accedió. **A su vez es el segundo personaje del actor Blas García en el MCU siendo el Coronel Chester Phillips interpretado por el actor Tommy Lee Jones el primero que hizo. *En el último tráiler, Andrés Gutiérrez no pudo repetir su papel como Thor, porque al momento de la grabación del tráiler final se encontraba de viaje, es reemplazado por su hermano Sergio Gutiérrez. Sin embargo, en la versión final del doblaje de la película y en la aplicación Waze retoma al personaje. Sobre la adaptación * Los gemelos Maximoff nunca son llamados por sus respectivos alias en la película. La traducción oficial de sus sobrenombres sólo son dados en los créditos del reparto y en los spots publicitarios para televisión: Pietro Maximoff es llamado Quicksilver (sin traducción) y Wanda Maximoff es llamada Bruja Escarlata (del inglés Scarlet Witch), cuya traducción ha sido la más común en los cómics. * En una escena, en la versión original, Tony Stark pronuncia la grosería "Shit" (lit. Mierda). En algunos países de Latinoamérica, se proyectó en los cines una versión doblada en la cual la grosería fue traducida de forma literal; sin embargo, en otros países, se proyectó una versión en la cual la traducción de la grosería es suavizada como "Idiota". Actualmente, tanto en sus transmisiones por televisión como en formatos caseros y digitales, se utiliza la versión con la grosería suavizada. * En la aplicación Waze, Thor (interpretado por Andrés Gutiérrez) dice "Avengers Unidos" en alusión a la frase "Avengers Assemble", a pesar de que en la película anterior, el término "Avengers" fue traducido como "Vengadores". * Se conserva la traducción de Avengers como Vengadores de la película anterior, a diferencia de la aplicación Waze y el título del film. * Se conserva el acento europeo de los gemelos Maximoff de la versión original. * Vibranium, en esta película pasa a llamarse Vibranio * Se menciona a los Chitauri como se escribe, igual que en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, y no Chitori como la película anterior. * El personaje "The Vision" es mencionado como "La Visión". A partir de las películas posteriores, el personaje es traducido simplemente como "Visión", empezando a considerarse como un nombre propio. Caso similar a como a ocurrido en casi todas las películas con el nombre "The Hulk". * En la escena donde los Vengadores discuten por primera vez sobre la rebelión de Ultrón, en la versión original Tony Stark dice al final "We are the Avengers, we can bust armsdealers all the livelong day, but... that up there, that's the '''endgame' (...)" y se adaptó como ''"Somos los Vengadores, una cosa es pelear contra traficantes de armas todo el día, pero... lo que pasó allá arriba, no es ningún juego (...)", ''perdiéndose por completo el término ''endgame (fin del juego o recta final) al cuál se haría referencia después en Avengers: Infinity War (adaptado como juego final en el diálogo de Doctor Strange) y en Avengers: Endgame (incluido en el propio título de la película). * A diferencia de entregas anteriores, las coordenadas de las ubicaciones fueron dejadas en inglés y se subtitulaban de modo regular dependiendo de en que idioma se estuviera viendo la película, en este caso hubo un error de adaptación que accidentalmente revelo la sorpresa final de la película. Al introducir al espectador al centro de los Vengadores al final de la película, las coordenadas en inglés decían New Avengers Facility, ''lo que fue erróneamente adaptado como ''Centro de los nuevos Vengadores, cuando en realidad debió decir Nuevo centro de los Vengadores, ya que, en primer lugar, la película no nos introduce a un nuevo equipo, si no al mismo equipo pero con nuevos integrantes, y en segunda, de esta manera no se revela la sorpresa del final. Curiosidades *Arturo Castañeda, quien dobla a Pietro Maximoff en esta película, lo había doblado anteriormente en la serie animada El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Sin embargo muchos fans han notado que sería la segunda ocasión en la que el actor dobla a un velocista, ya que en el Arrowverso y en el Universo de DC Films es responsable de interpretar al reconocido velocista de DC Comics, Flash. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Referencias Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas de 2015 Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Space Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Unitel